kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sector V
Sector V is a KND sector stationed in Cleveland, Virginia, and consists of Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. They are the most famous and infamous sector in all the KND, and the main protagonists of Codename: Kids Next Door. Members Numbuh 1 Nigel Uno is the leader of Sector V. Nigel Uno is English and is a workaholic, often being told to relax. Several Fanfiction authors like to make him a firebender. Numbuh 2 Hoagie Pennywhistle Gilligan II is the 2x4 tech and pilot. He is well known for his cheesy jokes. Numbuh 3 Kuki Sanban is the Japanese operative is the Sector's medic, she is also in charge of taking care of the hamsters, and diversionary tactics. Numbuh 3 is also the youngest in the group but is known for turning into an Oni (demon). Numbuh 4 Wallabee 'Wally' Beatles is the teams combat and heavy weapons specialist. Despite his height, Wally can kick some major butt! Wally is known for being the dumbest kid in the KND but often shows just the opposite in certain episodes. Wally hates all things girly. Numbuh 5 Abigail 'Abby' Lincoln is the second-in-command, stealth, and fierce combat and is known as the most level headed operative of Sector V. Abby also speaks in the third person. Nigel Uno.jpg|Nigel Uno|link=Nigel Uno Hoagie Gilligan.jpg|Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.|link=Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. Numbuh 3.jpg|Kuki Sanban|link=Kuki Sanban Numbuh 4.jpg|Wallabee Beatles|link=Wallabee Beatles Abby Lincoln.jpg|Abigail Lincoln|link=Abigail Lincoln Katie.jpg|Katie|link=Katie Violet.jpg|Violet McCleary|link=Violet McCleary Nextgen Series Gamewizard's and Numbuh 6.13's Nextgen Series feature several new members of Sector V, who are the children of the previous Sector V, and other operatives. Members Numbuh 1362 Aurora Uno is the Leader of Sector V. She is daughter of Nigel and Rachel Uno, and is a firebender, and her brother is Supreme Leader, Cheren. Numbuh 361 Chris Uno is Aurora's older brother, and second-in-command of Sector V. He is a firebender as well. Numbuhs 52, 25, and 2x5 Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan are the triplet children of Hoagie and Abby Gilligan. They serve as the 4x4-technology officer trio of Sector V. Numbuh 2.31 Mason Dimalanta is a poisonbender, and son of Matthew and Yin Dimalanta. He is the Soda Supplier of Sector V. Numbuh 1.26 Haruka is Mason's older twin sister, and the nurse of Sector V. She is a poisonbender as well. Numbuh Sub-23 Sheila Frantic is the daughter of Elijah and Marine Frantic, and a wereraccoon. She is a lightbender, and is the Expedition Expert of Sector V. She temporarily became the leader when they were the Raccoon Pirates. Numbuh 13.2036 Dillon York is the son of Nolan and Danika York. He is a shadowbender and Spy of Sector V. Numbuh 0-V Kirie Beatles is the daughter of Wally and Kuki Beatles. She is Silent Combat Specialist of Sector V. She is also a mute; she is unable to speak. Vanellope von Schweetz Vanellope is the newest member, and Computer Expert of Sector V. She is a Program from the KND Cyber Network, originally meant to be the network's MCP. Aurora Uno.png|Aurora Uno|link=Aurora Uno Sheila Frantic2.png|Sheila Frantic|link=Sheila Frantic Dillon York.jpg|Dillon York|link=Dillon York Gilligan Triplets.png|Harry, Haylee, and Artie Gilligan|link=Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan Kirie Beatles.png|Kirie Beatles|link=Kirie Beatles Mason Dimalanta.png|Mason Dimalanta|link=Mason Dimalanta Haruka Dimalanta2.png|Haruka Dimalanta|link=Haruka Dimalanta Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope von Schweetz|link=Vanellope von Schweetz Carol Masterson.jpg|Carol Masterson|link=Carol Masterson Missions In The Son of Evil, Sector V infiltrated the Villains' Choice Awards as the Brotherhood of Evil celebrated their revival. But the lair is suddenly attacked by Nerehc Onu (posing as Cheren), destroying it and injuring Sector V. They soon learn of Nerehc's true identity, and join Cheren to the Canyon of Miracles to apprehend him. They battle Nerehc together before Cheren fights and successfully defeats him. In Scorched Wings, Sector V participates in the Battle in the Clouds, easily defeated by Phosphora. In Mason's Playdate, Mason is shrunken down by his mother for a day of fun, but the next day, while playing with Sheila, Tiny Mason is captured by rich girl, Carol Masterson. With Yin's help, Haruka and Sheila sneak into her house to save him, and after a scuffle, they befriend Carol. In Code: XANA, the Sector V members ignore Dillon when he's eager to do stuff, until they realize he's been going to Cyberspace and taking their electronics to download data to his friend, the Program Vanellope. Inevitably, X.A.N.A. begins to invade the KND mainframe, so Dillon and Chris, with Zach and Maddy, enter Cyberspace to battle him. After his defeat, Vanellope Schweetz joins their team. In Viridi's Last Stand, Sector V goes to GKND H.Q. and participates in the War on Flora, in which Cheren rides with them. They manage to break into the Nature Factory and split many directions as they clashed with Forces of Nature. In Operation: CLOWN, Dillon, Haruka, Kaleo, Zach, and Maddy are kidnapped by strange men and taken to Punk Hazard with many other multi-racial kids, for experiments done by Caesar Clown. They realize Caesar's true evil intentions, and with Sector W7's and Nolan York's help, Caesar is arrested by the KND. In Operation: NECSUS, Sector V brings the captured Caesar to GKND H.Q., then are forced by Nebula to help prepare for the anniversary party. But when Percival Tachyon is elected Chancellor, banning the GKND, the team tries to bring Nebula back to Earth, but are ambushed by Tachyon and his Drophyds. They are taken hostage, but thanks to Vanellope, the ship's course is redirected to Amazonia, where Sector V is instead taken captive by the Amazons. As it is a matriarchal planet, the boys are forced to serve the girls, until Nebula and Vweeb - along with Sector W7 - arrive and fight for their freedom. In The Great Candied Adventure, when Panini Drilovsky is kidnapped by the Big Mom Pirates, who threaten the Kids Next Door should they follow, Sector V disbands from the KND and become the Raccoon Pirates, captained by Sheila Frantic. They sail the seas on their Sunny Day all over the world in search of the Eight Sugary Wonders. Also, Carol Masterson joins their crew wishing to join the KND afterwards, but while the others welcome her, Dillon shows resent, not wanting to replace Vanellope. They visit worlds like the Sugar Deserts, Chocolate Island, Caramel Canyon, and Cotton Clouds to find these candies. The pirates are ambushed by the Big Moms on Loompa Land Ruins and are defeated brutally, and their position as Kids Next Door are given away. Cheren Uno finds them as a fight happens between him and Sheila, for coming up with this whole idea, and Sheila stays behind while Sector V go with him back to Moonbase. But they realize they can't abandon Sheila now, so they all split up to different areas to train and hone their skills for 2 days. They all meet back with Sheila before sailing to Candied Island. In Legend of the Seven Lights, after eating lunch at school, Sector V picks Dillon up at his school and learn Maddy was kidnapped by aliens. They go to Iceland and get Sector IC to go to Galaxia to save her, then go to Moonbase to meet Cheren. They learn Cheren has already gone on his own mission, then Midna shows up and requests their help in spying on the Brotherhood of Evil, which Hannibal Bean and Zant now work for. They turn in for the night, and next morning, they journey to Miracle City in search of the BOE's hideout, ending up captured by El Mal Verde. They awake in a dungeon, where Django de los Muertos meets them and wishes to join their team, in exchange for freeing them, so the friends questionably agree. Battles *Sector V vs. Nerehc Onu (minor phase). *Sector V vs. Phosphora. *KND Armada vs. Forces of Nature. *Invasion of Coruscant. **Sector V and Team Nebula vs. Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. *Sector V vs. Big Mom Pirates. *Invasion of Candied Island. *Sector V vs. Doflamingo Incorporated. *Battle of Enies Lobby. *Battle of God's Domain. *Field Day! Team Strength Despite not always having the greatest mission success rate, Sector V has proved to be the most talented and strongest sector in the Kids Next Door, having always defeated Father numerous times and later defeating Grandfather. Nigel Uno was even deemed the best operative on the planet and invited to join Galactic Kids Next Door. The Nextgen Sector V is not only twice as big as the original, they are far stronger and have easily secured the highest mission success rate. The element benders of their team are extremely skilled with their powers and they have defeated several big-time enemies, including the Pirate Emperor crew Big Mom Pirates and most of CP10. Among their members is a rare combustionbender, a fire/icebender, a Firstborn Guardian, and one of Seven Lights, making them a force to be feared. Even the nonbenders of the group prove to be skilled in combat with their respective areas. Gallery Sector V and Mute Crystal.png|Sector V learns of Crystal's curse. CodeLyokoIsTheBest's Universe In CodeLyokoIsTheBest's future fic series, the 'Time' trilogy, there is a new Sector V, made up of kids of old Kids Next Door members. Numbuh 361 Harry Uno is the son of Nigel and Rachel Uno. He is the Leader of Sector V. Numbuh 52 Melissa Gilligan is the daughter of Hoagie and Abby Gilligan. She is the 2x4-technology Officer and Second-in-command of Sector V. Numbuh 43 Kellie Beatles is the daughter of Wally and Kuki Beatles. She's the Nurse and Diversionary Tactics Officer of Sector V. Numbuh 80 Thomas Drilovsky is the son of Patton and Fanny Drilovsky. He is Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist of Sector V. Numbuh 58 Celeste Stork is the daughter of Bartie and Virginia Stork. She is the Spy of Sector V. Numbuh 40 Truman Kirman is the son of Eric and Ashley Kirman (the Delightful blond boy and girl). He is Snacks and Confectionary Officer. He used to be Delightfulized and Father's henchman. Harry Uno.jpg|Harry Uno|link=Harry Uno Celeste Stork.jpg|Celeste Stork|link=Celeste Stork Thomas Drilovsky.jpg|Thomas Drilovsky|link=Thomas Drilovsky Kellie Beatles.jpg|Kellie Beatles|link=Kellie Beatles Truman Kirman.jpg|Truman Kirman|link=Truman Kirman Site Polls Which Sector V member is your favorite? Nigel Uno Hoagie P. Gilligan Kuki Sanban Wallabee Beatles Abigail Lincoln Which Nextgen Sector V member is your favorite? Aurora Uno Chris Uno Mason Dimalanta Haruka Dimalanta Sheila Frantic Dillon York Harry Gilligan Artie Gilligan Haylee Gilligan Kirie Beatles Vanellope von Schweetz Carol Masterson Category:Main Characters Category:Teams Category:KND Sectors Category:Sector V Members